


Bonding Over Vine

by Bluemedallion



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Kissing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 15:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemedallion/pseuds/Bluemedallion
Summary: hajsjsjdjMaybe you should read and find outAll you'll know is from the tagsIdk how ao3 works yet bare with meConnor is a smarty pantsMemes are good and important





	1. Got 'im

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin has great cats

"Gavin, will you marry me?" (Y/n) exclaimed, dropping down to one knee. "Oh my god please shut the fuck up." Gavin rolled his eyes. This proposal was a bit strange however. (Y/n) was facing away from Gavin. Specifically, she was facing away from the doorway, where Gavin was locking the door to his rented house. And she was most specifically facing towards the tiny, three-legged kitten that came scampering towards her, and was now winding around her leg and purring.

"That's Peggy-Leggy, Peggy or Pegs for short." Gavin explained, turning around. "They're so cuuuuute I love them!" (Y/n) giggled, rolling on her side and laying on the floor. Oh by the way, (y/n) was drunk as fuck. Yeah. Gavin had noticed her as he was driving home one night on a Saturday, she had been walking along the sidewalk alone. He rolled down the window and jeered at her, but quickly realized she was drunk.

(Y/n) and Gavin had a, how you say, horrible fucking relationship. Literally, they hate each other and everyone at the precinct knows it. But even with their feud, Gavin could recognize a dangerous situation when he saw it. A girl drunk and alone walking home at night in the freezing cold? He may be an asshole, but he's not going to leave a co-worker in a potentially incredibly dangerous situation. No matter how much of a bitch they were.

With surprising ease he convinced her to join her in his car. When he tried to figure out where to drop her off, however, she was a little bitch. Literally, she wouldn't tell, she wouldn't unlock her phone, Gavin had no clue what to do. So, begrudgingly, he did the only thing he could do. Took her home with him. Yeah.

Back to the present, Gavin snickered at her drunken self splayed on the floor. She ran her hand over Pegs' soft fur and had a soft smile on her face. Hey what the fuck? Gavin had never seen her with that expression before. Then again normally they were either smirking or making nasty faces at each other, so it makes sense. But something about her smile made his chest tighten.

Gavin shook his head, gingerly stepping over her and Peggy-Leggy. (Y/n) grabbed his leg, smiling up at him with a shit-eating grin. "What the fhck, let go you bitch!" he groaned in annoyance, shaking his foot lightly. "Nope!" She giggled, pulling herself up and wrapping around his leg. "Oh my god you're like a child... uh... fhck... I have two other cats in the living room?" He said in an unsure tone. (Y/n)'s eyes widened and she gasped, hopping away from him and running to the kitchen.

"WHERE?" She shouted much too loudly. Gavin chuckled, but immediately caught himself. This entire experience seemed kind of wack. "Jesus, quiet down will you? I got neighbors! They're that way, I call 'em Adam and Fatso." He sighed, shrugging off his jacket and pointing in the direction of the living room. The largest cat, presumably Fatso, was laying sprawled out in the middle of the floor and the other cat, Adam, was chilling in a box way too small for him.

(Y/n) sprinted into the room, falling onto the floor and rubbing her face into Fatso's soft belly. "I love their names." She said, pulling her face from Fatso's stomach. "Thanks, I have another cat called Fuckface, he's the oldest but he hates new people so he's probably dicking around somewhere in my bedroom." Gavin made surprisingly easy conversation as he started putting away his coat.

"Eyy, I bet that's not the only dick in your room." (Y/n) snorted, rolling onto her back. Fatso, clearly disliking having a face pressed onto him, haughtily walked away from her and situated himself next to Adam. "It is until I get there." Gavin couldn't help but to wink at her. "Your wink fuckin' sucksss." She laughed, sitting up. "Shut up you could have died you owe me when you're sober." He rolled his eyes, walking down a hallway.

"Hey! Where you goin'?" (Y/n) purred, staggering up to follow him. "I'm going to change out of these clothes, so unless you want to see my impressive-ass dick you can just go and press your face in my cats again." He rolled his eyes, a blush appearing on his face as he opened his bedroom door. "More like tiny-ass dick eyy also nice room!" She sniggered, either not noticing or ignoring his blush. "Hey, no, get the fhck out." He groaned, deciding to just push her out and slam the door in her face. "Rude! Is this how you treat all your guests?" Gavin heard her voice come through the door. He chose to ignore it.

Normally Gavin changes into just his boxers when he gets home, but seeing as he had a 'guest' over he decided to pull on a gray sleeveless top with his black boxers. Stepping out of the room, he turned his head and immediately saw (y/n) holding Adam up in the air. She was smiling at the cat sweetly, and Gavin couldn't help but smile too. To be honest, Gavin actually kind of liked this. For once he and (y/n) weren't at each other's throats, and he was seeing a soft side he wasn't used to. If he didn't know she was a literal demon, he could actually be able to get used to this. 

"Hey, put him down." He groaned, walking closer and pulling Adam from her arms. "Oooooh! Hu-nny, when did you get so se-xy!" she grinned, patting his biceps. His eyes widened, setting Adam down and staring at her in shock. A blush quickly rose to his face before he scoffed. "I'm always sexy, you just always have your head so far up your ass you can't see it." He smirked, sitting cross-legged on the ground and pulling Adam in his lap.

"Fuck youuuu I noticed your sexy before I just don't say anything cause you're a PRICK! Ha, got 'im, high five me cat." she said, pulling Adam's paw from Gavin's lap and high-fiving it. Gavin could feel the heat filling his cheeks, and he looked down to the cat in his lap. "Do you want to, I dunno, change your clothes?" He asked blandly. "Don't have any clothes, it suckssssss like your DICK ha got 'im high five me cat." She laughed, high-fiving Adam once again.

"Ugh, you can borrow something of mine. But I want 'em back when you sober the fhck up." he groaned, pointing to his bedroom. "For reallllll? You're the BEST bitchhh!" She smiled, getting up and stumbling towards his room. Gavin ran a hand through his hair as the door slammed, wondering what the hell he should do. Let's review. The girl he (maybe?) despised was going to spend the night in his house. And for some fucking reason, she was calling him sexy. I mean, it was true but it felt weird coming from her.

Every time the two of them so much as saw each other in the precinct, the least they would do is flip each other off. Their rivalry was pretty childish, if Gavin was being honest with himself. But fuck it, he was a stubborn person! He wouldn't back down from a fight, no matter how stubborn. Their arguments were petty as fuck, and they had one every day. This sudden switch of attitude just felt so weird.

It felt like he and (y/n) were old buddies, and it just didn't feel right. Plus, why the fuck did Gavin feel so warm around her now? It was stupid as fuck! Why the fuck did she call him sexy? I mean yeah she's drunk, but he's been drunk before! You spill secrets and stupid- oh. No. No way.

No way did she have a fucking- Gavin wouldn't call it a crush. He's immature, yeah, but not that much. Romantic attraction. Yeah. No way. She was drunk and spilling nonsense. Gavin would just help her, put up with her for one night, then they would go back to their shenanigans like it didn't happen. That's the plan. He heard his door open, so he quickly pushed Adam off his lap and stood up. (Y/n) stood in the hallway in one of his muscle tanks and a pair of his boxers. Fuck.

"Why the fhck are you wearing my underwear?" He asked incredulously, face full of so much heat he could bake cupcakes if they were on his face. "Oh fuck, these are underwear? I just thought they were cool shorts. I love your shirts by the way, you have the best fashion sense." she shrugged, walking up to him. "Thanks?" He said in a questioning tone, subconsciously looking her up and down as she walked close. She stumbled over nothing, falling into his arms.

"Ohhh looks like I FELL for you!" She giggled, looking up into his face. Too close. "Fhckin'" he gasped, pulling away from her quickly. "Fuck, rude-ass BITCH ha got 'im." She laughed, standing upright. "Fhck you, you're sleepin' on the couch." He eventually stammered out, shaking his head and walking towards his bedroom. He was tired. This was exhausting. He just wanted to go to bed.

"Alriiiiight I get to sleep with the cool cats while Gavin the looooooser sleeps in a lame BED ha suck." She giggled, flopping onto the couch in the living room. Gavin was done. Quick as a whip he dashed into his room, leaving all his problems for tomorrow. Fuckface laid on the bed waiting for him, so he laid his bitchass on the bed and was out like a light.


	2. Road Work Ahead?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Road work ahead?  
> Uh, yeah, I sure hope it does

Oh my god, she was dying. That was the only explanation. Her brain was imploding. It was the only rational reason for why her head hurt so fucking bad. Also, why was her stomach so heavy? She couldn't roll over, so the position was so uncomfortable. It hurt to move. She was dying. And what was so warm?

Slowly, (y/n) opened her eyes. The room swam, and she quickly shut her eyes again with a loud groan. She started to tune in her other senses instead, and noticed a loud purring noise. Was there a cat somewhere? Hey, wait a fucking second. She didn't have a cat. Her eyes shot open quickly, and despite the throbbing in her head she looked around. Quite immediately she noticed the grumpy-looking cat on her stomach. She was in a bed, and it was not hers. Her heart rate quickened in fear, now her headache seemed to be the least of her problems.

Wait. She had been out drinking. Fuck! What happened? What did she do? Scanning her eyes around the room, she noticed something even worse. A pair of legs. There was a pair of legs, and they were intertwined with hers. She closed her eyes again, hoping the headache would dissipate at least a little. Tilting her head up, she cracked her eyes open to look the mysterious pair of legs in the face.

Oh no. Of course. Gavin. Fucking. Reed. WAIT. SHE WAS LAYING IN BED WITH GAVIN FUCKING REED. Quickly glancing down, she sighed in relief at seeing she was clothed. Hey wait what fucking shirt was this? This wasn't one of her tank tops. Shit. Oh shit. She was wearing his shirt. Did they...? Oh shit oh shit oh shit. She pushed the large cat off of her lap, sitting up and ignoring the gargantuan pain in her head. Immediately, she noticed the arms wrapped around her waist. Gavin Reed was fucking cuddling her. This was bad.

She looked back at him, taking in the sight of his surprisingly peaceful face. If she didn't know he was a literal demon, she might have found that to be kind of cute. But she didn't. "Gavin." She groaned, flicking his face. Might as well get this over with, am I right? He groaned, rolling his head to the side. "Gavin." No response. She slapped his cheek hard enough to hurt (for a few minutes at least she's not that rude). "GAVIN."

Gavin jumped, eyes shooting open. "WHAT THE FHCK wait what the fhck?" He squinted at her, wondering what the fuck he was doing with (y/n) in his face. "Hey hi what the fuck am I doing here also get your fucking arms off of me please." She smiled fakely, murder in her eyes. He looked down and immediately yanked his arms away, holding them out as if she had burned him. Gavin squinted, trying to recall what happened after he passed out.

"Gavinnn." a voice had called to him, and he felt a solid weight dip into the bed. "Mh." He remembered grunting at the voice. "Had a bad dream. G'night." The voice had explained to him. "'night." He had responded, drifting back into a dreamless sleep.

"Oh. Fuck. Yeah you were totally wasted, you probably don't remember jack-shit." Gavin realized, rubbing his chin and yawning. (Y/n) looked at him with a raised eyebrow, with a look that read 'that didn't tell me anything about what's happening right now you dipshit'. "Fhck, yeah sorry. I'm gonna guess your biggest concern right now and tell you no, we didn't fhck." he assured her, making her release the breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Kay, didn't think you'd be able to handle me anyways. So what the fuck am I doing in your bed?" she asked him in a groggy voice, rubbing at her forehead.

"Right," he started, and from there he described the entire happenings of last night. Excluding the parts where she said he looked sexy and when he had 'questionable' thoughts, of course. "So then I was half asleep for this part so I don't really remember but for some reason you came up n' decided to snuggle all up on me and I was basically dead so I didn't do anything, and that's the end until now." he finished, taking a deep breath and standing up to stretch. "...oh." she said distractedly, now deep in thought.

Looking back up at him, (y/n) took in the sight of his goddamn arms. Why is the author so obsessed with arms? Arms are so attractive, honestly. And when Gavin was wearing that muscle tank and stretching like that, (y/n) wholeheartedly agreed. Gavin glanced back at her, smirking when he noticed her staring. "You know, you were callin' me sexy last night too. Didn't think the sober you would show it though, I guess I'm just that hot." He smirked down at her, his ego absolutely bloated.

"Actually, I was just wondering how someone who's such a big asshole could actually do something good for a change." She smirked at him, hoping with all her heart that she wasn't blushing. "Pssh, whatever. You want breakfast?" He asked, walking towards the door. (Y/n) raised her eyebrows at him, to which he laughed. "It's not a trap I promise. I'm in a weirdly good mood, so take advantage of it." He grinned, walking out towards his kitchen.

"Oh I sure will, imagine the great grumpy Gavin Reed in a good mood. I bet it's cause I'm here." She laugjed, following him out and looking around his house. "Oh my god, how many cats do you have?" She asked, crouching down to pet Peggy-Leggy. "Four; you met 'em last night but I'll formally introduce you again, you drunk. The grumpy bitch in the bedroom was Fuckface, the one who always runs up to people is Peggy-Leggy but I call 'er just Pegs or Peggy. Then there are two more somewhere around here called Fatso and Adam." He explained, walking around the bar to his kitchen.

"Man, why'd I go out to drink! I could have just come over to your place." She smirked, but Gavin could sense the light teasing in her voice. It felt nice. "If you think I'd ever give you any of my alcohol then you are sadly mistaken." He chuckled, the same joking tone in his voice. She gave a final kiss to the top of Peggy's head and stood up, immediately clutching her forehead.

"Here, catch." Gavin said quickly. (Y/n) looked up just in time for a packaged honeybun to smack her in the chest and fall to the floor. Gavin burst into sleepy laughter, so it was actually more of a loud chuckle. She bent down to pick it up, smiling a little. This time though she stood up slowly, as to not worsen her headache. "You're a real gourmet, huh?" She chuckled, sitting down on one of his barstools.

"Yup, I'm a 6 star eatery. No one better in all of Detroit." He smirked, reaching up to a cabinet and pulling out a small container. "Here." He said, setting down a small container of pills. "Painkillers, you totally have a big-ass headache." He explained, a small but genuine smile on his face. (Y/n) looked over at him with raised eyebrows, not completely sure how to react to his sudden niceness.

"Thanks." (Y/n) said shortly, deciding to nod. She read the instructions on the label, soon taking two of the pills. He nodded back at her, grabbing another honey bun and leaning back on the counter. The two of them pulled out their phones, and for the next minute or so there was nothing but silence. The silence wasn't awkward though, it actually felt pretty comfortable to be honest. Gavin finished his 'breakfast' first, tossing the wrapper into the trashcan from across room.

"A'ight, want me to take you home?" He asked, turning back to (y/n). She nodded, throwing the wrapper towards the trashcan. She missed. "Ha you suck." He teased, causing her to run around the bar and grab the plastic. "Fuck you I was farther than you were." She said, stepping back and pushing him away with her hip so she could stand in the same spot he had. She aimed and threw, making the shot neatly into the basket.

"BOOM! SUCK ON THAT DETECTIVE WEED!" She yelled, throwing her hands in the air and spinning around to face him. Shit, she was too close to him for comfort. She stepped back quickly, still holding her hands up victoriously. "Lucky shot." He rolled his eyes, not bothering to hide a small grin. He began walking around the bar, reaching for his jacket (which had been absent mindedly set on the table last night). "C'mon, say bye to my cats cause you'll never see 'em again." Gavin snickered, pulling the coat on.

"Bye Fatso, Pegs, Fuckface, other one that I forgot the name of, you've been gracious hosts. Unlike this douchebag." She grinned, crouching down to pet Fatso who had wandered near to her. "Hey I'm taking you home, AND I gave you a 7 star breakfast. I expect like, 10 favors." He smirked at her, digging through his pockets. "Hmmnah." She giggled, kissing Fatso on the head and slowly standing up. "Ready to roll, my dude." She announced, leaning back on the bar.

Gavin grabbed his keys, spinning them around his finger. "Let's go then." He smiled, opening the door and letting in the brisk Detroit air. (Y/n) shivered a little, remembering that she was in a tank top and... wait were these his fucking boxers? She blushed, following him out to his car. They slid into the front seats, Gavin in the driver's seat and starting the old car up. He looked over at her, finally noticing her shivering form and the red on her cheeks.

"Oh fhck, you're probably cold as shit. My heater's been on the fritz, I have a super old-ass car. Uh...here?" he said unsurely, peeling off his leather jacket and handing it to her. She looked at him in surprise, tentatively grabbing the jacket from him. "Oh! Uh... thanks dude." She thanked him semi-awkwardly, shrugging it on.

As expected of a leather jacket, it wasn't very warm yet. But it was better than nothing, that's for sure. Plus it smelled good, like gasoline, barbeque and... was that vanilla? It was weird, but it was a scent you could easily get addicted to. "Alright, where'm I goin'?" Gavin asked, setting up his GPS. "(Address)." (Y/n) told him shortly, looking out the window. "Gotcha." Gavin nodded, and off they drove in a comfortable silence. A few minutes into the drive, (y/n) noticed a sign coming up in front of the car.

"Road work ahead?" (Y/n) started, already grinning. "Uh, yeah, I sure hope it does!" Gavin and (y/n) both said at the same time. They immediately snapped their heads towards each other and let their mouths hang open, surprised at their synchronized vine referencing. Suddenly (y/n) burst into laughter, and Gavin soon followed with loud guffaw.

"Now I understand why you called that cat Adam." she smiled at him, causing a deep laugh to erupt from his throat. "Yeah that's literally the only reason, so that when I feed them I can just yell," he started, (y/n) joining in to say the name, "ADAM!"

Once they reached her house, (y/n) opened the car door and turned to him with an uncomfortable look on her face. "Ok, so, uh... thanks. For real. I probably could have died or whatever, and, I for one like living. And... You're not as much as an asshole as I previously thought, so. Yeah. Thanks." She smiled at him, almost embarrassed at her awkwardness.

"No problem, for real. I want my jacket back though, it's cold as shit." He smirked at her, sticking out his tongue. She could tell he was hiding a genuine smile. Beginning to laugh, she pulled off the jacket and gave to back to him. "I'm keeping these clothes sucka, they're nice and I want them." She stuck out her tongue at him, hopping out of the car. "Good I don't want them anyways you got them all gross. Enjoy smelling my underwear!" He smiled mock-cheerfully. "Thanks, I will!" She grinned back at him, faking her cheer as well. Then she laughed genuinely, slamming the car door shut behind her.

Gavin smiled, staying just a few seconds to make sure she got to her door safely. He pulled on his jacket, noting the significant warmth (y/n) had put into it. Shaking his head, he backed out or the driveway and drove the hell out of there. On the way home Gavin began to ponder, and he pondered hard. He had a goddamn lot to think about. And back at (y/n)'s house, she was in the exact same predicament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Ending my chapters horribly? It's more likely than you think
> 
> I meant to publish this two days ago whoops
> 
> Bye losers 


	3. Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work work  
> Angelica  
> Work work  
> Eliza  
> And Connor

"'Sup motherfucker!" (y/n) grinned, slapping the back of Gavin's shoulder as she approached the police station. "What the fuck is up bitch." He smirked back, voice having lost the sharp tone he normally uses. "See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya!" (Y/n) smiled, punching the same shoulder before walking into the precinct.  The sun was bright and deadly, it was a perfect Monday for fucking up some shit.

The officer he had been talking to raised her eyebrows in surprise at their almost friendly banter. And her confusion made sense, i mean, normally Gavin and (y/n) avoided contact but this seemed weirdly friendly.  Since they were still insulting each other to their faces though, it wasn't that big of a change.  It was still noticable, though.

"Did something happen between you two?" the officer asked, raising her eyebrows and showing a little smirk. "No, why d'ya ask?" Gavin responded cooly.  The officer decided to just drop it, seeing as Gavin didn't seem like any less of an ass than he normally was.

"Hey, I want to talk to you. Meet me in the break room in about 15 minutes?" A gruff voice whispered into (y/n)'s ear, and she turned around to be met with Gavin's beautiful fucking gray-ass eyes. "Oh fuck yeah I will, asshole." She responded, an aggressive tone in her voice but a smile on her face. Gavin rolled his eyes, nodding slightly before continuing on his way.

"What was that about?" Hank asked curiously, taking a sip of his coffee and readjusting his chair. It was about 10:00 AM, and (y/n) had been having a chat with Hank as he arrived before Gavin interrupted. Connor sat perched on Hank's desk, his LED a calming blue. "Nothing, he's just being an asshole again like always." (Y/n) rolled her eyes, resuming the previous conversation.

When about 15 minutes had passed, (y/n) excused herself and made her way to the break room. If (y/n) had been paying a bit more attention, she might have noticed Connors LED switch to yellow. And if she had turned around, she might have noticed him watch her as she walked into the break room and closed the door shut.

"Okay, so what the fuck is up Kyle?" (y/n) grinned, leaning back against the counter. Gavin chuckled, beginning to make his coffee. "I was wondering if you'd catch that." He laughed, sighing as he reminisced on the good old days when vine was alive. He blew on his coffee, trying to cool it down quicker. "Obviously. You know, I didn't join vine at all. I was sitting there in middle school with NO idea what any of these jokes were, then in freshman year when vine died I watched a bunch of vine compilations and I was like OH I UNDERSTAND NOW and now I'm basically fluent." (Y/n) rambled, letting herself talk on like she would for anyone else. The author was self projecting a little bit.

"Ha, I'm older than you vine died in my sophomore year." It was nice, having a civil conversation with Gavin. "Dude, if we met back then we could have performed that one song in The Sound Of Music, uhhhh Sixteen Going On Seventeen." (y/n) said, turning to watch him take a sip of his coffee. He stuck his tongue out and made a sour face, finding it too hot for his liking.

"Didn't the kids who were in that song kiss? You want me or somethin'?" He smirked, looking up from his coffee into her eyes. "I want you... to suck a dick." She said dramatically, laughing at her own joke and turning to look away from him. Her smile softened, and her thoughts began to drift. Gavin took a sip of his coffee and, upon finding it satisfactory, took a large swig of it. He sat it down on the counter, clearing his throat.

(Y/n) snapped her head towards him, a light blush on her cheeks as Gavin freed her of her thoughts. "Hey, uh..." he said, noticeably avoiding her gaze and stepping closer to her. "What's up?" She asked, kind of confused at his actions. What was he doing? Gavin cleared his throat again, scratching at his chin. "So um, I've been thinking and... I'm just gonna do a thing. If you don't like it, punch me in the face cause I'll probably deserve it." Gavin said very cryptically.

"What?" (Y/n) asked incredulously, having no idea what he meant- oh. Oh that makes sense. Gavin had placed a hand on (y/n)'s shoulder, the other hand behind her head, and he had kissed her. Passionately. Not like tongue passion cause that's disrespecting serious boundaries. But you know. She could feel the passion in that fucking kiss.

(Y/n)'s eyes widened in shock, looking at Gavin's scrunched eyes. She was at loss for what to do. As soon as she got control of herself, she swiftly pulled away from him. She was gasping, mouth wide as she stared at him. "I'm sorry, I just thought-" Gavin started hesitantly, before being interrupted by a quick and painful punch to the face.

"Fhck!" he exclaimed kind of loudly, gently holding his face where he had been punched. "Number one, don't fucking kiss me without consent. Don't fucking kiss anyone without consent." She instructed, her voice sharp as a nail. Gavin nodded shamefully, hand drifting back down to his sides. He regretted literally everything.

"Number two... You literally have all my consent holy shit." She breathed out, grabbing him by both sides of his face and kissing him again. This time it was Gavin's eyes who widened, surprised as fuck by this plot twist. He barely hesitated for a second though, shutting his eyes and clutching her hips as he kissed her like the world was gonna end.

"Interesting." A voice observed quietly. And that voice was definitely not (y/n) or Gavin. The two of them practically ripped apart, shooting to opposite sides of the room as they whipped their heads to the door. Connor. It was Connor. "Oh, you little bastard!" Gavin gritted his teeth, striding up to Connor and swiftly pinning him to the wall.

"Gavin you little shit let him go!" (Y/n) groaned, pulling the door shut behind Connor and setting a hand on Gavin's shoulder. "You're just a peeping fhcking Tom! You better not tell anyone about this, or you're fhcking dead!" He threatened, even though they all know Connor could kick his ass.

"Gavin, Connor could kick your ass so hard you'd be standing straight for the rest of your life." (Y/n) said, not able to help the small chuckle that escaped her lips. Gavin only grit his teeth harder. "While (y/n)'s metaphor is an exaggeration, I am capable of besting you in hand to hand combat. However, you can rest assured I had no intention of telling anyone what I have witnessed." Connor assured Gavin, pulling himself free of Gavin's grip. "Told ya fuckhead." (Y/n) sniggered, to which Gavin flipped her off.

"I was simply curious, I heard what Gavin whispered to (y/n) at Hank's desk and what she had responded, which was strange in itself because you two seemed to despise each other. And then (y/n) had lied about what Gavin said to him, which only furthered my curiosity. I simply wanted to know what was happening, although I must admit I certainly did not expect to find the two of you in a..." he trailed off, LED turning yellow as he tried to think of the right word. "Romantic lip-lock." his choice of words did nothing good for the pink hue that was slowly creeping onto the lovers' faces.

"Kay, you got your conclusion or whatever scientific method blah blah can you leave?" Gavin barked, covering his face with his hands. "Of course." Connor nodded, smiling knowingly as he turned around. "Wait Connor!" (Y/n) exclaimed, causing the tall bitch to turn around. "Yes?" He asked, LED flickering back to a calm blue.

"For real, don't tell anyone though. We WON'T," (y/n) paused to punch Gavin in the shoulder, "kill you if you do, but like. That'd be rude and hurt my feelings, so like. Don't please." (y/n) grinned up at him. "You have my word." Connor smiled back, closing the door behind him gently.

"...So, um." Gavin started awkwardly, scratching at his throat again. It was probably a nervous habit. "Your coffee's probably lukewarm." (Y/n) grinned cheekily at him. "Your lips tasted better." He shrugged, his lips widening into a large grin when he saw her face redden. "Fuck yeah they did, I'm fucking delicious.  The snack that smiles back." She grinned back, to which they both chuckled.

"...so are we gonna... what? What even is this relationship... shit?" He sighed, raking a hand through his hair. "I'm thinking, well... I'm going to be getting a frozen yogurt at the PinkBerry next Saturday around 2 PM. If I just so happened to, say, bump into you there, I wouldn't be totally repulsed." She smiled, flicking his arm lightly.

"...And if I happened to run into you again at the park afterwards, I definitely wouldn't be upset about it." He smirked back. "It's a plan, my man." She nodded, finger-gunning at him. "That's lame." He squinted at her still-gun-shaped fingers. "So's your face." She responded, sticking her tongue out. The two of them laughed again, before (y/n) widened her eyes.

"Oh yeah, are we just gonna not tell anyone at the precinct? Cause that seems like a lot of work." She asked, stepping back towards the door. "Why's it so much work, cause you just can't resist kissin' me whenever ya see me?" Gavin teased, following her and getting up in her face. "Maybe so, asshole." She grinned back at him, giving his nose a small peck. Gavin laughed, stepping out of her personal space a bit before looking down at the ground thoughtfully.

"Let's find the funniest way to dick around with them." He grinned up at her deviously. "That settles it, we're actually legitimately made for each other." She laughed, clapping her hands together and grinning evilly. Gavin laughed too, standing up straight and kissing her on the lips. This kiss was different, softer and gentler than the last two were. When they finally pulled back, both of their eyes were half lidded and they were breathing heavily.

"Now go the fhck back to work and let me drink my coffee." Gavin broke the silence with a smirk, grabbing his now-cool coffee. (Y/n) scrunched her nose, sticking out her tongue and flipping him off as she walked backwards to the door. "Well fuck you too, I hope you get fired. Love you!" the door opened and slammed shut, leaving a red-faced Gavin behind to sip his coffee with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know the layout of the precinct and the break room isn't like how I described sHUT UP ITS FOR THE PLOT
> 
> Thanks for reading hasjsjfjf I have no idea how ao3 works I hope I did it right
> 
> Whoops I'm adding another chapter (this third chapter is the best)
> 
> Thanks I love you  
> <3


	4. How

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the do is done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmidk how to make things italics I need help can you make things italics
> 
> The 2nd and 4th paragraphs are supposed to be italicized I'm sorry dudes jajsjsjsjdd
> 
> Also I didn't edit this chapter cause I didn't feel like it

It had been a few weeks, maybe.  Since what?  Since Gavin and (y/n) started dating of course.  Over the few weeks there had been a fucking lot of kissing.  A fucking lot.  Who knew assholes could kiss so good am I right?  They had sneaked a few kisses at work, of course, but most of them had been in private on dates and such.  They were still trying to find a way to fuck with the precinct.  “Ok, so what if we like…” (y/n) started, her sentence droning off into her first plan.

Gavin walks into the precinct, like any other day.  “Hey Lavender!” He greets his only friend cause he's a loser.  She nods quickly, continuing to sort through some files and hoping he'll go away.  Suddenly, Gavin sees the most beautiful girl in the world.  No, not Hank.  It's (y/n)!  The most beautiful, talented, amazing person in the whole world.  “Hey babe.” He smirks, walking up to her and sweeping her into a romantic kiss.  The precinct gasps, they never expected this!  Gavin stands—

“That's stupid.” Gavin interrupts, slapping (y/n) gently upside the head.  “Her name isn't even Lavender!” He snorts, flicking (y/n)'s forehead.  “Oh whoops.  But fuck you!  It's not like you could do better DIPSHIT.” (Y/n) grumbles, pulling her feet up to sit criss crossed.  “Well actually…”

“Heya Connor!” (Y/n) greets the plastic prick cheerfully as she approaches his and Hank’s desk.  “Beep boop hell-o… thinking… thinking…. Thinking… ‘(y/n)’ is the name I have registered for you.  Beep boop.” Connor smiles in that weird way he always does.  She grins brightly at him, for some reason, but gasps when she sees the handsome dude who just came through the door.

“Sorry guys, I'm going to have to flee!  You see, I just spotted my boyfriend!” She laughs giddily and jumps up, running towards the beautifully mature man.  “Boyfriend?” Hank groans in confusion, donut crumbs all in his beard.  “Gavin!” (Y/n) sings, jumping into Gavin's strong muscular arms.  “Hey beautiful.” He smirks, causing (y/n) to faint.  The precinct is SHOCKED—

“Oh my god Gavin.” (y/n) rolls her eyes in literal disbelief.  “What?” He raises his eyebrows.  “For one, you're an asshole.  You are the least suave person I know.  For two, you described me totally wrong!  You make me sound like a dippy female who only wants to be happy and fall in love and pink and sunshine everywhere.  Gavin, I'm an asshole.” She ranted, flicking his head like he had to her.

“Yeah, you are an asshole.  I should have described that better.” Gavin sniggered gaining another flick to the temple.  “And another thing, Connor isn't like that.  You honestly need to stop with that immature shit, he's really nice.” (Y/n) sighs, rubbing her forehead.  Gavin lets out a long breath, looking back at her.  “Yeah, I know.” He admits.  (Y/n) smiles, pecking his temple.

“Good, bitch!  I guess we're not that good with ideas...  Wanna go to bed?  It's 3 a.m. and we have work tomorrow, so I’m gonna blame our terrible ideas on my sleep-deprived state.  I say ‘my sleep deprived state’ and not ‘our sleep deprived state’ because I know you can't think of a good idea no matter what state you're in.” She smirks, earning a smack from Gavin.  “Fuck you!  Also yeah I'm about to pass out.” He grins triumphantly, pulling them both into a standing position.

“I bet I can reach the bed first.” (y/n) sniggers, getting into a very bad running position.  “Not true.” Gavin smiles sweetly, already running through the hallway.  “HEY NO FAIR!” (y/n) shouts, racing after him.

“Ha I won!”

“Because you cheated.”

“There were no rules, I was simply taking advantage of your poor stance.”

“Fuck you!”

“Ow!”

“Sorry.”

“Go to sleep, fuckwad.”

“Yeah okay.”

 

 

 

(I had to skip time but I didn't want to post these in separate chapters pretend these are separate chapters)

 

 

 

“Detective Reed, (l/n), we just got word of a double homicide on the east side of town.  They want us to check it out.” Parole Officer Wilson approached the two of them, who sat at their joint desks.  “All of us?  'Cause I don't really wanna be near this jackass if I don't have to.” (Y/n) groaned convincingly, having taken (number) year(s) of theatre in high school.

“...yes.” P.O. Wilson grimaced, fully ready for their bad reaction.  The two of them immediately began groaning, complaining dramatically.  “Sorry, guys.” He shrugged, briskly walking to the exit to get the fuck away from their bitching.  Hank and Connor had already left for the parking deck, they were coming too fuck author is getting lazy.

(Y/n) and Gavin bickered the whole way to the parking deck.  As soon as they reached Gavin's car, they both laughed and flicked each other's arms.  “I love arguing with you, it’s so funny to watch you try to look menacing when you're just a sap.” Gavin smirked, linking his fingers into (y/n)'s.

“I love watching you bitch, even though you do it twenty-four seven. Makes ya’ look cute.” She grinned, pecking his nose.  He scrunched his face up, feigning disgust.  “I'm not cute, I'm macho.” He grinned, flexing his bicep (the one that wasn't clutching her hand).  (Y/n) stared slightly, a bare blush on her cheeks before she kissed his bicep through his jacket.

“Stop bein’ cute.” She pouted, placing her hand gently on his stubble and leaning in for a soft kiss.  He wanted to argue, but obviously the kiss was better.  He moved his arm from the air to wrap around her waist.  The kiss was long and gentle, much different from their usual kisses.  Not any less amazing, though, and when they pulled apart they were practically breathless, a dopey lovesick look in both of their eyes.

“Holy shit?” a gruff voice, that could only be Hank's, remarked incredulously.  The pair shot apart, brief fear in their eyes as they turned to the scruffy lieutenant (and Connor).  “Heh, what the fuck?  She… uh… she was just…” Gavin stammered, his cheeks redder than Hank's horrible shirt.  “You two are a fucking couple.” Hank realized, a small smirk on his face.

“Haha what?  This… fucking sleazeball?  I'd never stoop that low—” (y/n) stuttered, she was normally a good liar but she was shaken by Hank's announcement.  “You two were just eye-fucking.  You two have been staring daggers at each other for as long as you've been here and now you two are holdin’ hands and less than a fuckin’ inch away from each other.  I may be old but I'm not stupid.” Hank argued, a smirk on his face.  “I beg to differ on that.” Gavin couldn't help but to murmur.  (Y/n) snickered.

“Damnit, we were gonna try to do something wild and eccentric.” (y/n) shrugged, smiling slightly.  “Hey!  We could have denied it still, but now we can't, dipshit!” Gavin shouted, nudging her elbow lightly.  “I just can't believe it.” Hank shook his head, putting his hands on his hips.

“I'm fairly surprised that it took this long for anyone to notice, especially with the way you two sneak into the break room at the same time.” Connor noted, causing them both to blush.  “They do what now?” Hank snickered, looking at the odd pair.  “Wow, we're gonna be fucking late!  Wow where did the time go, bye Lieutenant!” (Y/n) said quickly, stealing the driver's seat.

“Hey, I wanted to drive!” Gavin shouted to the door.  (Y/n) rolled down the window, pushing down her glasses like they do in the movies (or miming that if you don't have glasses).  “Get in loser we're going shopping.” she quoted Mean Girls (and the vine), smirking up at him.  “Bye Mom, Regina's here!” Gavin quoted naturally, then cursed himself as he walked around the car.

“You two are both vine kids!  It's meant to be!” Hank teased, causing Gavin to hurry into the car.  Gavin briefly heard Hank before the door closed, “C’mon, we still need my keys.  I can't believe you knew about this an’ never told me.” A groan erupted from Gavin's throat, gaining a snicker from (y/n)'s.

“That was anticlimactic, huh?” she snickered, starting up the old car.  “Damnit, I wanted to do something cool!” he pouted, buckling up and flicking her in the forehead.  It had become somewhat of a thing between them.  “Guess it just shows that we're not cool.” (Y/n) giggled, slapping a hand over her mouth when she realized the shitty laugh she just let out.

“Mmmyou’re the not cool one.  You're the one letting out giggles that cute.  I'm over here with biceps.”

“Shut up.”

“No.”

“Let's go solve a crime.”

“Yeah okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks this is the end
> 
> Detroit is hard to write Connor is so hard to HHHHHH
> 
> Also I'm like basically outta the fandom lmao
> 
> Also sorry I forgot to post this lmao
> 
> on the plus side I got addicted to Sanders sides so
> 
> Hmu with that good Sanders sides content


End file.
